Une Histoire de Chaussettes Sales
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Harry vit chez Severus, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une paire de chaussettes sales l'entrainerait à sa perte. Pour son plus grand plaisir...


**Disclamer :** J'ai tout essayé ! Le chantage, la prise d'otage, les caprices... (bref je passe la longue liste) Mais JKR ne me laisse pas les droits d'auteur sur ses protagonistes.

**Dédicaces :** A une amie (_qui se reconnaîtra car elle est la seule à l'avoir déjà lu depuis tout ce temps et qui m'envoie encore et toujours des liens vers des fics superbes_) voulant tant que je fasse un One-Shot sur l'après vie de Harry et Sevy à leur mise en couple. Le seul défi qu'il y avait : mettre était le mot "Chaussette". Bien ma belle, tu as fait à toi même toute l'idée de la fic !

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Petite note 1:** Ne contient pas de lemon, j'ai enlevé le truc super bizarre que j'avais noté, mais j'ai laissé le début de ce que je voulais marquer. Je suis vraiment pas douée pour les lemon, je vous demande juste de pas trop m'en vouloir .

**Petite note 2:** Ceci fais partie de l'histoire "Soleil couchant sur un lit de Guimauve", pas besoin de la lire pour la comprendre, après tout je n'ai pas posté cette fic sur le site. Peut-être quand j'aurais le courage de la réécrire. (23 chapitres sur feuille. Siou plait.)

**Résumer :** Harry vit chez Severus, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une paire de chaussettes sales l'entrainerait à sa perte. Pour son plus grand plaisir...

* * *

**Une Histoire de Chaussettes Sales**

* * *

La pluie lui fouettait le visage, depuis longtemps ses lunettes avaient volées dans les ténèbres, le vif d'or flou restait pourtant bien visible pour lui. Il lui collait au train comme un chien renifleur et son adversaire le talonnait de près. Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage, les supporters étaient endiablés, criant, scandant les noms des équipes avec leurs propres rythme. Harry Potter était le nom crié le plus fort sur la terre des sorciers anglais. Un sourire plus que suffisant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tendit enfin sa main vers l'objet de tant de convoitise. Il avait la victoire qui lui frôlait le bout des doigts et une décharge électrique parcourut son corps.

Il allait gagner.

Il allait faire gagner son équipe.

Ce n'était pas avec son nom qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait atteint cette place. L'entraineur de l'équipe lui avait fait passé les qualifications comme n'importe quel autre joueur, il avait montré tout son potentiel tout en craignant de se rater. Le dernier des Potter avait bien tenté une formation d'Auror, mais étrangement le fait de courser des mécréants utilisant des sorts interdits pour obliger leur femmes à faire la vaisselle l'ennuyait assez. Ça plus le fait qu'il ne voulait plus risquer sa vie inutilement en voyant ses coéquipiers se cacher derrière lui à la moindre difficulté. Ron se débrouillait bien, chef d'une équipe bien entrainée il avait fait d'Auror sa vie. Hermione travaillait à Sainte Mangouste et voyait son mari assez souvent, Tonks supportait bien le décès de Remus et s'occupait de Teddy et de Rose quand Herm' ne pouvait le faire à cause de son travail. Harry soupçonnait Hermione de surveiller Nymphandora qui passait de la joie à la déprime totale en quelques mots.

On n'oubliait pas ses morts si facilement.

Même si Tonks s'était remarié à Charlie Weasley. Même si ses amis proches n'avaient pas été les plus touchés. Même si la guerre était finie depuis trois ans maintenant. Même si le cri de ses parents, les dernières secondes de Sirius, le corps de Remus, les pleurs de Georges et son propre meurtre s'effaçaient progressivement de ses rêves tant hantés. L'Angleterre sorcier se reconstruisait petit à petit sous la coupe de Kingsley qui faisait un travail bien plus efficace que Fudge. Lui-même avait enfin acquis tout ce qu'il avait désiré enfant. Une vie normale sans que son nom prime sur tout. Des amis, qu'il ne voyait pas souvent à cause de leurs emploi du temps si différent. Une famille. Quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, malgré le fait qu'ils ne pourraient avoir d'enfant. Oublions qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mariés. Mais surtout c'était LA personne à qui il devait tout cela.

Au vestiaire, les joueurs fêtaient leurs victoires à grand renfort de cris et de gestes brusques, tous sautaient sur Harry avec des hurlements digne d'un cerf en rut. L'ancien gryffondor n'était pas en reste, mordant, sautant, brayant, il était d'humeur à boire toute la nuit en hurlant dans les rues paisibles de la bonne société qu'il avait attrapé ce fichu vif d'or sans ses maudites lunettes. Et dire que quand il les avait perdu son équipe lui avait ordonné de se retirer avant de se blesser. Leur entraineur, appuyé sur la porte des vestiaires les regardait, un instant totalement désespéré avant de joindre son rire au sien. Ce n'était que le premier match de la saison, mais il les laisserait savourer cette victoire avant de leur rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué sur le terrain. Le prochain entraînement s'annonçait salé.

Loin de s'en douter, Harry fit la fête toute la nuit, rentrant vers midi dans le lieu qu'il 'skouatait' pour être proche de l'amour de sa vie. Avec des gestes lents, fatigués, il se mit à se déshabiller dans le salon. Balançant ses chaussures boueuses et encore humide sur le nouveau canapé. Sa veste de quidditch ne tarda pas à atterrir dans l'évier de la cuisine tandis qu'il prenait un verre d'eau, essayant de faire passer le goût de l'alcool. Il retira son tee-shirt dans le couloir qui amenait à la chambre, l'abandonnant devant le laboratoire de potion qu'il savait vide depuis la semaine dernière. Son pantalon fut lâchement oublié à la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Vide également. Ses yeux furetèrent comme ils purent malgré le sol qui tanguait. Puis haussant les épaules, son boxer rejoins sa main après quelques tentatives ratées pour ne pas aller méthodiquement se fracasser le crâne par terre. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait un match sous une pluie torrentielle et une soirée beuverie. Flemmard jusqu'au bout, il n'alla pas se doucher comme exigeait son doucereux amant à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans cet état. Non. A la place il alla se coucher dans les nouveaux draps en soie bordeaux bien propre, bien lavé et surtout mis hier par ses bons soins. Pour que quand son amour rentrerait éreinté de son cours de potion, il puisse seulement se couler dans le lit pour avoir un sommeil bien mérité.

Puisqu'il revenait aujourd'hui même.

**~*.*.*.*.*~**

Severus Snape était un être des plus crains par ses élèves, par ses collègues, par ceux qu'il croisait dans la rue. Cependant pas par ce stupide gryffondor qui avait décidé de faire de lui son amant. Son mari aussi s'il avait bien compris ce qui trottait dans la tête du brun et avant tout le père de ses enfants. Par Merlin comment le môme voulait-il qu'ils aient des enfants ? Il pouvait pas attendre qu'il ait pris un peu d'âge pour l'amour de Dumbledore ? Il maudissait Harry Potter. En premier lieu pour avoir campé devant chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'héberge, sa belle petite maisonnette dans laquelle il se réfugiait les vacances d'été pour oublier l'enfer des cornichons de Poudlard avait été prise d'assaut. Triste réalité. En deuxième lieu pour l'avoir forcé à avoir des rapport sexuel. Si. Il l'avait forcé. De manière déloyale en plus. Il s'était carrément mis à poil devant lui ! Comment aurait-il dû réagir ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le mettre à la porte dans cet état et avouons-le il ne le voulait pas. Après quelques mois à subir ses avances, Severus avait craqué et l'avait pris sur le beau tapis persan de la chambre. Que de souvenirs.

C'est la bave aux lèvres que le potioniste se rendit compte que quelques élèves le regardait avec des gros yeux. D'un claquement sec de la langue, il les fit se remettre au travail.

Bien.

En troisième lieu, pour s'être accroché à lui comme un môme geignard, qu'il était, pour aller rencontrer toute la famille Weasley... Ce qu'il en reste du moins, afin de se présenter à eux en tant que son amant. Il avait détesté ce moment là particulièrement, les gros yeux de Molly, la bouche ouverte d'Arthur et l'hilarité du jumeau survivant. La dernière Weasley s'était enfuie en pleurant, Ronald s'était tout bonnement évanoui alors que Miss-je-sais-tout affichait cet air connu de Dumbledore seul. Celui qui disait que c'était elle qui avait manipulé Harry pour qu'il campe devant chez lui, mais ça personne ne le sauras jamais parce que personne ne pouvait croire que cette pauvre enfant aurait l'esprit aussi tordu. Malheur, que quelqu'un lui mette une bague maudite au doigt. Il fallait qu'elle arrête aussi de côtoyer Draco, qui était également à Sainte Mangouste depuis que sa femme était alitée à cause de l'accouchement qui se présentait mal. Bref, tout ses vœux de bonheur.

Et le quatrième point, le plus important... Pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles après son match d'hier. Le professeur craignait le pire. Une défaite et son gryffondor ne serait pas d'humeur à jouer, pire, il devrait le consoler en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur des joueurs jamais connu jusque là. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas... Eh bien Harry avait des arguments des plus convaincants alors il pouvait bien se permettre de le flatter du bout des lèvres. Et Potter adorait ça. Par Serpentard, des fois il faisait même exprès de lui faire croire qu'il avait perdu ! Maudit soit ses gênes. Cependant quand il gagnait, c'était lui qui avait le droit à des égards. Et à la bonne humeur d'Harry, aux petits dej' au lit, à son sourire, quelques instant de tendresse. Ou une sauvagerie inégalée dans le lit. Le jeune homme avait à cœur de se surpasser après chaque victoire...

La deuxième fois à se reprendre la bave au lèvre, Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, décida de déambuler dans la salle. Faisant croire à ces pauvres deuxième années qu'il les surveillait de près alors que ses pensées étaient toute tournées vers un ancien gryffondor qui, à l'heure actuelle, ronflait comme un bien heureux au fond de son lit.

Avant chaque vacance qu'il se devait de passer en compagnie de son geignard favori, Severus avait obligation de passer dans le bureau du directeur pour prendre le thé avec Albus Dumbledore. C'était un calvaire, mais un calvaire nécessaire s'il voulait que le vieux citronné du bulbe en peinture fasse les yeux doux à la vieille chatte pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir ses week-end à lui. C'était pas tout de refaire chaque semaine les stocks de l'infirmerie avec les casse-cous hérités cette années, le tout était que ça faisait presque un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cette maison-refuge. A son grand bonheur Harry n'avait pas hésité à venir le voir à Poudlard pour quelques moments complices dans les placards ou sur les bureaux. Au grand damne de Rusard qui les avait surpris une fois... Cependant il voulait le voir chez lui, reprendre cette vie qu'il commençait à apprécier puisqu'elle avait tout à fait l'air d'être celle d'un.. Couple d'amoureux transi se cherchant les poux afin de pimenter leur vie sexuelle... C'était peut-être la meilleure description de leur relation.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc à soupirer mon cher ami ? Un problème avec Harry ?

\- Aucun Albus.

\- Quand le ramènerez-vous ici ? J'aimerais le voir moi !

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant. Potter est occupé dans ses temps libres.

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, les yeux d'Albus pétillaient bien plus que de son vivant sur cette toile qu'il rêvait de brûler. Le tableau dévia sur un autre sujet égal au temps qu'il faisait en extérieur, faisant presque trépigner Severus sur place. Merlin, côtoyer Harry lui avait fait prendre quelques habitudes gryffondorienne dont il se serait bien passé. Voyant son impatience grandissante, Albus le relâcha avec un sourire taquin. Il n'avait toujours pas avouer à son potioniste qu'il avait fait céder Harry, qu'il avait un tableau chez eux dans lequel il prévoyait de se rendre assez souvent écouter leur discutions... Passionnées. Il fallait faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas s'ennuyer quand on allait être un tableau pendant des siècles.

**~*.*.*.*.*~**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Merlin devait l'avoir assommé, ce n'était pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir des chaussures boueuses sur son nouveau canapé en cuir !

Severus regardait, les yeux écarquillés et à peine sortit de la cheminée, ces chaussures qui le narguaient de leur boues presque sèche. Il resta interdit un temps, posa sa valise sur le sol et se massa l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il voyait. C'était bel et bien la cruelle réalité. Il y avait des chaussures sur ce canapé qui ne se lavait pas par magie depuis que les tout nouveaux sorts de conforts étaient incompatible avec les sorts de nettoyage. Maudite soit l'évolution sorcière. Entreprenant de se calmer, Severus choisit d'aller à la cuisine pour manger un peu puisqu'il était l'heure passée et que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il avait un creux et essayerait de trouver son gryffon le ventre plein. Mais dans la cuisine il se figea de nouveau.

Il y avait un verre renversé sur le pain.

Et de la boue sur le sol et le plan de travail.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un.

La coupable était cette veste encore ruisselante d'eau qui s'égouttait par terre, sur les meubles, entraînant des monticules de boue à sa suite. Prenant du bout des doigts le tissus très prochainement exterminé, il remarqua les couleurs rouges et l'insigne de l'équipe. L'équipe d'Harry Potter. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas trouvé les vêtements de cet empoté éparpillé ? Et encore, la dernière fois c'était seulement un caleçon jeté négligemment pendant leur ébats sur le fauteuil de la petite bibliothèque alors que Narcissa et Draco venaient leur rendre visite. Poussant un nouveau soupir, laissant retomber la veste, il se pinça de nouveau l'arrête du nez avec ses doigts. Ce n'était rien, vraiment rien, il pourrait régler ça après avoir tiré les oreilles d'Harry. Franchement ça pouvait s'arranger. Abandonnant sa cuisine à son triste état, il se dirigea derechef vers la chambre, ne jetant qu'un regard méprisant à ce tee-shirt trempé qui allait faire pourrir les planches. Harry avait-il décidé de le mettre hors de lui à peine rentré ?

Il se crispa devant le pantalon qui lui barrait le passage à la chambre. Le tissus puait l'alcool et la tempête essuyée. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Severus Snape qui pria les quartre fondateurs de Poudlard, Merlin et même Albus, qu'Harry ait au moins pris une douche. Il ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller faire l'imbécile avec d'autres imbéciles, mais du moment qu'il prenait une douche pour enlever les odeurs... Il poussa la porte, les yeux fermés. Les senteurs doucereuses le prirent au nez. Le renfermé, le chien mouillé, l'alcool, le Potter en sueur. Prenant son courage de Serpentard par les deux mains, il pénétra dans la pièce, allant vers la fenêtre salvatrice afin de se débarrasser de tout ce qui mettait à mal son odorat réputé dans le milieu des potions.

Il y avait un boxer.

Un boxer avec des Gryffons qui lui tiraient la langue.

Sur la poignée de la fenêtre.

Par Salazar, comment il avait pu atterrir là ?

Il ne tendit pas la main pour l'enlever, il l'observa grâce à la lumière du couloir, le défiant de rester sur sa route plus longtemps. Son regard noir se fit plus intense, plus dur alors qu'il prenait conscience que son Harry, en plus d'avoir fait la bêtise de salir sa maison, était nu. Grâce à la respiration endormie et aux quelques ronflements, il savait pertinemment qu'il dormait dans le lit. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Snape, celui qui ferait passé Voldemort pour un enfant de coeur tandis que Bellatrix serait le gentil petit ange distribuant de l'amour de bisounours. Le boxer, sentant le danger, pris son tissus à son élastique et alla sagement s'écraser à terre, laissant le passage libre à la main du potioniste diabolique s'autorisant à ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Ce qui était bien avec le vent d'hiver c'était qu'au moment où vous lui ouvrez la porte, il entre vite. Très vite.

La température de la chambre chuta dangereusement. A pas de félin, Severus ferma la porte de la chambre, à clé, double tour, les plongeant ainsi dans le noir totale. Harry s'était blottit en grognant dans les couvertures sans pour autant se réveiller. L'ancien Serpentard se frotta les mains en s'approchant du lit, prêt à son mauvais coup. Il allait faire regretter à Potter d'être un tel flemmard sans savoir vivre qui ne méritait que la potence pour ce canapé, cette cuisine et ce couloir ! Heureusement que le sous-vêtement s'était sauvé, sinon la sentence aurait été bien pire. Il se positionna au pied du lit, attendit que l'air se fit plus froid encore avant que d'un lumos puissant les éclairages de la pièces s'allument tel des soleils et que ses mains digne de l'habilité de serpents n'attrapent la couverture pour la tirer hors de portée du Gryffon. Dans son sursaut, le jeune homme démontra qu'il était bel et bien nu. Ayant abusé de la boisson et- Oh Merlin en nuisette !

\- Gné ? Sevy ?

\- Chaussettes.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Draps. Soie.

\- Articule, j'ai fais la fête, j'ai la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque...

\- Chaussettes trempées sur draps en soie. Lit mouillé. Assez articulé ?

Harry baissa alors son regard brumeux sur son corps. Il découvrit que ses jambes étaient assez musclées, que ses mollets disparaissaient sous les grandes chaussettes qui lui servait à ne pas avoir d'eau dans ses chaussures. Tiens, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déshabillé. Et la couverture avait une grosse tâche brunâtre, ainsi que le draps en soie bordeaux que Severus appréciait grandement. Son cerveau fonctionna au ralentit, mais Severus, patient, le fixait de ses yeux promettant une mort lente, douloureuse, à la limite de l'insupportable. Mais qui lui ferait comprendre avant son dernier souffle que c'était le drap à ne jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais abîmer.

Une lueur craintive passa dans le regard émeraude. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du potioniste, un sourire bien loin d'être tendre. Le garçon avait dessoulé sur le coup, d'un bond habile il fut à côté du lit, se foutant de sa nudité, il n'avait qu'un but : S'enfuir. Severus le regarda se précipiter vers la porte qu'il découvrit fermée à clé. Il ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Oh non. Il l'observa comme un prédateur fixait sa proie piégée, lui faisant peu à peu sentir qu'il n'y avait aucune issue si ce n'était celle qu'il proposait. La mise à mort. Harry lança des regards apeurés dans toute la pièce, évitant d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Severus semblait de plus en plus inquiétant au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait un échappatoire. Puis il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. Loué soit Merlin, il irait courir à poil dans la forêt, cependant au moins il serait en sécurité.

Harry se jeta littéralement vers la fenêtre. Haussant un sourcil, Severus vit comme au ralentit l'homme qui partageait son lit et qui rejoindrait bien trop tôt le cimetière, commencer à courir vers la fenêtre, se prendre les pieds dans son boxer rouge à Gryffons taquins et rebondir contre le mur à quelques millimètres de la liberté avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le par terre. Il aurait presque trouvé ça vraiment bête pour quelqu'un qui avait survécu deux fois à Voldemort et qui allait se faire dépecer par son amant. Mais voilà il était en colère et les yeux suintant d'innocence que leva Potter vers lui à cet instant n'arrangeait aucunement les choses.

\- Je suis en colère.

\- Désolé...?

\- Tu as essayé de t'échapper.

\- Pur réflexe de survie.

\- Tu va regretter de ne pas avoir réussit.

Severus arriva vers lui, d'un claquement de langue il lui ordonna de se lever. Ce que s'empressa de faire le Survivant qui voulait survivre un peu plus longtemps. Une main impérieuse attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et amena son visage contre celui du potioniste. Depuis ces trois années, Harry l'avait rattrapé en taille, il avait également plus de muscles et une peau plus bronzée en comparaison de la sienne bien blafarde. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le cap des découvertes du corps de l'autre. D'une pression il captura les lèvres du plus jeune, lui mordant violemment l'inférieure pour qu'il l'ouvre docilement la bouche. Harry obéit, les yeux fermés, il laissa sa bouche se faire ravager grâce à la langue de son tendre et passionné amour un peu trop en colère en se moment. Lorsque Severus se redressa, se léchant ses lèvres, Harry avait la lèvre inférieure légèrement saignante et la sensation d'avoir été violé buccalement. Peu lui importait, ce soir il soumettrait l'imprudent à la moindre de ses envies, n'en déplaise à ce dernier.

Après l'avoir repoussé sur le lit, étalant son corps sur la partie intacte du draps, il laissa son regard passer de son regard vert reflet de son propre désir jusqu'au sexe érigé du sale môme. Rien qu'un baiser l'avait mis au garde à vous, c'était beau la jeunesse. Retirant sa robe professorale, il émit un ordre sec, faisant se mettre à quatre pattes le gryffon. Les mains du plus jeune s'empressèrent de déboutonner son pantalon et d'en ouvrir la fermeture, faisant en sorte que son ancien sinistre professeur puisse le retirer en même temps que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. _Chaussettes_. Merlin, ce que c'était un tue amour cette chose là ! Le jeune adulte voulu s'empresser de se débarrasser des siennes humides, cependant Severus l'en empêcha en attrapant sa nuque et en y enfonçant douloureusement les doigts dedans. Sa bouche rencontra le début d'érection du plus âgé et un sourire amusé lui apparut. Ainsi la colère excitait le potionniste ? ça expliquait la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait séduit.

Sans plus se perdre dans ses pensées, Harry pris la verge de Severus entre ses lèvres, la faisant glisser sur sa langue jusqu'au plus profond qu'il lui était capable de le faire. La main dans sa nuque vint dans ses cheveux, lui intimant de commencer à le sucer s'il ne voulait pas empirer son état frôlant la colère noire et une excitation pure.

**~*.*.*.*.*~**

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça, car au sourire satisfait qu'abordait Harry en cet instant, il eut derechef une migraine digne d'un troupeau de sombral dans son cerveau. Il aurait dû trouver une autre punition, maintenant le jeune homme tenteras sans cesse de le mettre en colère pour renouveler cette nuit. Maudites soit ses idées venant du cerveau d'en bas. Et maudit soit Potter d'être aussi sexy de bon matin.

\- Je suis pardonné Sev' ?

\- Grmbl.

\- J'ai été sage pourtant.

\- Tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner.

Il abandonna et se redressa en faisant tomber le gryffon sur le côté. Harry rit doucement, sachant qu'il était totalement pardonné. Severus jeta la couverture sur lui pour le faire taire, se désolant pour son drap désormais complètement fichu. Il trouverait bien un nouveau dont il prendrait aussi soin que la prunelle de ses yeux. Et cette fois hors de porté d'Harry et ses chaussettes meurtrières. Lançant un regard méprisant à ces dernière, il se rendit compte qu'une d'entre elle avait atterrit sur sa lampe de chevet, lui offrant un bonnet des plus comique tandis que l'autre trempait gaiement dans du lubrifiant renversé. Un elfe de maison s'imposait désormais, il ne survivrait vraiment pas s'il retrouvait une nouvelle fois sa maison chérie dans cet état. Une vague pensée pour la veste dans son évier, le pain qu'ils ne pourraient plus manger et ce canapé qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le remit en mode bougon qui arracha une étincelle de malice dans le regard vert émeraude alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Il se figea après avoir traversé la moitié du couloir. Revint sur ses pas et fit face, dans sa plus grande nudité à la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir là. Accroché au plus près de la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux d'obsidienne fixait l'étrange personnage qui avait la bouche ouverte, arrêtée en plein geste alors qu'elle allait croquer dans un biscuit, une tasse de thé dans l'autre main et les yeux rivés dans les sien. Severus savait qu'il connaissait cette personne, mais le fait de la trouver là était si improbable qu'il eut du mal à retrouver son nom. Après trente secondes de choc, le personnage du tableau reposa sa tasse, son gâteau et afficha un sourire. Les yeux pétillants. Et surtout Severus mit beaucoup moins de temps à comprendre ce qu'IL faisait là.

\- Bonjour Severus, belle journée qui s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ?

\- **POTTER !**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci aux survivants arrivés jusque là._

Alors, l'éternelle question : Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce One-shot date d'un long moment (12/05/2013 d'après mon fichier, mais bon, je l'avais écris bien avant sur papier.), et je ne l'ai pas réellement réécris ni vraiment corrigé les fautes, donc j'imagine que la lecture a dû vous paraître un peu brouillon. Cependant, une p'tite review ne me ferais pas de mal ;)

**Pour ceux ayant lu mon profil :** C'est le One-Shot dans lequel j'accepte les demande de défi ou de couple en review pour les flemmards du mp.


End file.
